The Next Day
by Hero Memory
Summary: A brave friend has been lost and it will never be easy. And as the sun shines on a new day, they will have to move on, but will never forget her. Cosmo mattered; that much is clear. Oneshot collection.
1. The Perfect Nightmare

So I'm putting up something different, as in not my other fic. I liked to write this one. A lot. And I hope you like to read it. It's _Sonic X_ stuff about Tails and Cosmo. It happens after the series ends.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters from any series.

* * *

I wish she was here.

I miss Cosmo. Everyone knows that. For some reason, if feels like she took a piece of me with her, one I didn't know I had. I feel like I'm missing a tail: something I didn't know I needed until I needed it.

The memory of her smile shatters me every time I think of it. I see the sun shining, but then I realize it's not there. I neglected to treasure her smile while she was still here.

I wish she was here.

Things are getting easier now. Not like they used to be, but better than they've been in a while. I still miss her, a lot, but I can function. I haven't moved on, but I'm not frozen.

The Blue Typhoon's repairs are going well. And getting done. We'll probably need to use it again some time. I'll always remember the Blue Typhoon for her being on it. That's how it will be from now on.

I can't forget her.

Sonic seemed really concerned about me when it first happened. So one day, he took me aside and talked to me. He explained how Cosmo's still here. She's watching over me and will never leave me.

I wonder what she thinks when she sees me. I don't really know. I know she doesn't want me to be sad, though. So now I try not to be sad. I hope she likes that.

I can't forget her.

Nightmares still haunt me about _that_ day. I still see her die in my sleep. Sometimes there's a twist, but that twist only makes it worse. And when I wake up, the images won't leave me.

Something inside tells me that I want these nightmares because she's in them. I want to see her, and although the nightmares torture me, I don't care. She makes the nightmares perfect. There, I have her.

I need her.

At first, I couldn't function. I felt too broken to move. My heart beat loudly in my ears as my thoughts surrounded her. Nothing felt right with her gone. I couldn't bear it.

I don't know why it hurt me so bad. The pain was physical, but that sort of injury hadn't been inflicted upon me. I wasn't punched, I wasn't kicked. But without her there, it felt like I had been.

I need her.

I never knew what it felt like to lose someone I cared about. Although I'm often involved in fights, no one ever dies. Until now. This is something new to me, and I don't like it.

Sweet smile, gentle eyes, and everything that was her. I need it more than I ever knew. But I guess I realized too late. Not like I could have stopped it from happening. I still wish, though, that I could have tried. I never got the chance to.

I wish she was here. I can't forget her. I need her.

I still love her.

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. The Endless Dream

This is the sequel to "The Perfect Nightmare." Several reviewers requested a sequel so here it is!

This one is from Cosmo's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sonic the Hedgehog, whether _Sonic X_, the video games, or otherwise.

* * *

I know leaving was important.

I gave up my own life to save those of everyone in the galaxy. They matter, especially the lives of my friends. Especially Tails...it needed to be done. It is truth, even though it hurts those I love.

I do not regret that decision...I never will...but I wish I could forget the expression on Tails's face as I told him to fire. I need to tell him so many things; it will all be okay would be the first thing.

I know leaving was important.

I have seen so much death in my life because so much of my life has been war. And I would only feel more pain, more pity for the helpless victims. Their lives ended much too soon.

But do I feel pity for myself? No; when I felt my purpose was right in front of me, I knew that was what needed to be done. I felt so beautiful. I felt like I mattered. Why could I not see sooner? My friends tried so hard to convince me of this....

I already miss them.

I saw them only seconds ago, my friends shocked faces as they saw my smile. They cared about me more than I could ever know in my life. Why? How did they know I mattered?

And Tails...he was...something else. He smiled and reassured me every time I was afraid. He would tell me that there were friends who cared about me. He would tell me I wasn't alone. I was never alone.

I already miss them.

It isn't that I feel lonely. It's that...I just don't want to leave them. They don't want me to leave either. And yet, I know I have to leave. I don't think they do.

I know my friends; they will not stop hoping that I will return. And yet, they won't let that hold them back. They fought the Metarex with all their hearts but still had the time to laugh and love.

I am not too far away.

In Heaven, I know I will be able to still be with my friends. I will send all my love to them and hope for the best in whatever they may do.

This is an endless dream...I feel everything falling into place, everything perfect. I have purpose and hope and friends. And my friends still have me.

I am not too far away.

How I wish Tails could hear me...he needs me. He is crying so much...he is in so much pain...why can he not see that I'm okay now? I am here, so close. So, so close.

He was my best friend. Through everything he comforted me. I want to comfort him now. I know he needs an endless dream. And once he knows I'm all right, he will have it.

I know leaving was important, even though I already miss my friends. But I am not too far away.

Tails, I am there with you.


End file.
